deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy/Bio
Originally known as Kaede, Lucy is a diclonius, a subspecies of the human race distinguished by two conical "horn-like" projection from their head, and possessing invisible limbs called vectors, capable of vibrating fast enough to cut through flesh, and strong enough to crush objects or throw them with extreme force, and even block small caliber bullets (though not large-caliber rounds). Diclonius are known to be extremely violent towards humans, however, it is never truly determined if this is nature or nurture, as Lucy spent much or her life held captive in a laboratory and subjected to various experiments, and during her time on the run as a child, lived in an orphanage, where she was repeatedly bullied. In spite of her nature, Lucy does make a few human friends, both in her time as a child, and when she escapes the laboratory later in life. Lucy was considered a "next step in evolution" by the scientist who held her captive and was thus named after the most complete skeleton of the Australapithicus Afarensis, the early human ancestor. __TOC__ Battle vs. Asagami Fujino (by SPARTAN 119) Asagami Fujino along a dark alleyway in the pouring rain. At the other end of the hallway stood a woman with pink hair and two conical horn-like projections coming out of her head, only partially concealed by a bow in her hair. The woman's clothing were covered in blood. Lucy lashed out with her vectors, slashing through the air. Fujino saw a row of trash cans in the alley sliced in half. Fujino ducked just in time, avoiding the vectors, which passed over her. Fujino focused on Lucy as her eyes glowed red. Lucy's arm was twisted into a spiral shape, blood spraying as the bones in her arm broke in several places. Lucy screamed in pain as her arm was twisted beyond all recognition. Lucy furious used all four of her vectors to grab a dumpster at the end of the alley and pick it up off the ground. Fujino stared as the dumpster levitated over Lucy, and then flew through the air. Fujino ducked just in time to avoid the lethal projectile, which flew out of the alley into the street, crushing a parked car. Fujino used her psychic powers again, but this time, Lucy was ready, jumping up into the air by pushing off with her vectors. Fujino's attack instead hit a pipe on the side of building. The pipe, it turned out, was a gas pipe, as it triggered an explosion as it was ruptured, engulfing Lucy in flames. Fujino walked out into the street, thinking her foe was dead. The streets, she realized, were filled with a mutilated bodies of Lucy's victims. But Lucy was not dead. Suddenly, Fujino heard something whoosh through the air behind her. Four flaming 2x4s flew through the air like javelins, with enough force to embed themselves into into the sides of buildings and vehicles, one of them triggering an explosion as it hit as cars gas tank. The 2x4s missed Fujino, but were quickly followed by a hail of pieces of brick, on impact, they caused damage similar to that of a bullet. One of the brick fragments grazed Fujino's side, causing her to scream in pain. Lucy lunged out of the alleyway, propelled by her vectors. Time seemed to slow down as Fujino focused on Lucy. Fujino's eyes turned red again as Lucy's head twisted a full 360 degrees before being torn off completely in a spray of blood. Fujino turned her back on the scene of carnage and walked away. WINNER: Asagami Fujino. Expert's Opinion Fujino won this battle because the range of her psychic powers were limited only by her line of sight, while Kaede's vectors were limited to a range of four meters. This allowed Fujino to overcome Lucy's higher killer instinct and combat experience scores. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Saya (by SPARTAN 119) Lucy walked into an abandoned hpuse, an MP5 she had taken from a dead soldier in her hands. Lucy walked down a corridor into the living room, filled with battered furniture. Suddenly, something slid out from under the couch, a space of less than an inch. The creature looked like an amorphous mass of tentacles, with sharp claws on the end. Saya struck with a clawed tentacle, cutting a gash in Lucy's side and knocking the MP5 out of her hands. Saya then pushed Lucy down with her tentacles and said something in a scratch voice with sounded something like "Don't struggle, I will all be over soon". "Yes, it will", Lucy said, "FOR YOU!". Lucy lashed out with her vectors, slicing off several of Saya's tentacles and knocking her backwards. Saya got back up and shot back with a stream of acid. Lucy raised her vectors, blocking most of the acid, but a small amount got on her stomach, burning right through her clothing and into her flesh with a hissing sound. Lucy ignored the pain, what little acid had gotten onto her had only burned a shallow hole. Lucy grabbed the MP5 with one of her vectors and pinned Saya to the ground with another. Lucy then emptied all 30 rounds into Saya's body. For good measure, Lucy then thrust her vector's into Saya, then pulled them out in opposite directions, causing her body to explode, covering the walls with pieces of her body. Lucy walked away from the room, turning her back on the stains on the wall that had once been Saya. WINNER: Kaede "Lucy" Expert's Opinion Kaede won this battle because the sheer destructive power of her vectors allowed her to cause enough damage to "Saya" to overwhelm her regeneration factors. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. SCP-076-2 (by SPARTAN 119) The diclonius known as Lucy stepped over the mangled body of a soldier she had killed moments ago. This soldier was much like the others that had come for her, but she noticed he had a different insignia than the JSDF and SAT soldiers she had faced previously. This man's insignia featured a circle with three rectangular points protruding from the circle in a triangular pattern. Within this was a smaller circle, with three arrows originating just below the three rectangular points going into the center of the circle. Below that, was a phrase in English: "SCP Foundation: Secure, Contain, Protect". Below that was another phrase: Mobile Task Force Omega-7. Suddenly, Lucy heard a whooshing sound over her head, and turned to see an oversized chakram had embedded itself right into a brick wall. Lucy turned to face a man of apparently Middle-Eastern origin, with tattoos of mysterious symbols all over his body, wielding a second chakram. Lucy summoned her vectors and seized four MP5s from the fallen soldiers, and turned them towards her mysterious adversary, pulling all four triggers at once. The first few bullets pierced the man's body, one going straight between his eyes. Lucy thought she had one... But she had not. SCP-076 started running, staying one step ahead of Lucy's aim, throwing the second chakram, which the diclonius evaded. Lucy expended all 120 bullets in the four magazines. Save for first few, which hit to little effect, Able had evaded all of them. Furiously, Lucy threw all four of the empty guns at hundreds of meters per second with her vectors. One of them was cut down by Able, who drew a katana seemingly out of no where, while the other smashed holes into a brick wall. Able then lunged at Lucy with his katana, making a downward diagonal slash. However, Lucy evaded, slamming her vectors on the ground, pushing her off, jumping into the roof of a three story building. Several bricks impacted like cannonballs, knocking SCP-076 flat on his back, before he was pinned to the street by a flying piece of rebar, which impaled him through the chest. Lucy than used her vectors to seem to "hover" downwards, standing on top of her downed adversary. Lucy then used her vectors to slice off Able's right arm, which held the katana. The blade dissipated as soon as it left his grip. Able, however, was not finished yet. He pulled the piece of rebar out of his own chest and struck Lucy in the chest with it, knocking her several feet away. The Lucy got back up as "Able" summoned a five-foot bardiche with a two-foot microvibrating edge blade. Amazingly, Able was able to wield this massive weapon one-handed. Lucy used all of her vector to pick up a small car and throw it at Able. As the flying vehicle flew at him, Able swung his bardiche, the massive axe chopping the car clean in two. The two halves kept going, smashing more holes into the brick wall behind him as SCP-076 lunged in for the kill. Lucy brought up her vectors to block the attack, but to her terror, the massive blade went right through them. Lucy then met the fact of so many of her victims, sliced clean in half by Able's blade. Still, for a split second, she remained concious. The last thing she saw was Able bringing down his great axe onto her head. Then the diclonius queen knew no more. WINNER: SCP-076 Expert's Opinion SCP-076 won this battle, albeit with injury because of his far greater combat experience against anomalous beings such as Lucy. This, along with his inhuman durability and strength gave him the edge he needed to win this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Saori (by SPARTAN 119) Lucy walked into the Dresden Pharmaceutical Company's Takayama factory, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind her. As she walked onto the floor of the factory, she heard a voice coming from above. "Well..., this is unexpected", the voice said, "I was expecting that failure who can't kill anything, Kuroha Neko. You look like you'll be more of a challenge". At that, Saori laughed manaically as a dome of light expanded out from her body. Lucy figured this had to be some kind of a attack and rolled out of the way. As she crossed the edge of the dome of light, Lucy felt a pain like someone had slashed at her back with a sword, only barely grazing here. Lucy tried to launch her vectors at Saori, but Saori activated her cutting attack again. It was then that Lucy realized that Saori had a longer attack range. Lucy retreated behind a metal storage tank. Seconds later, the tank was spontaneously cut into four pieces, spilling water everywhere. Lucy rolled out of Saori's immediate line of sight. As she did so, she spotted something that could change the course of this this fight: Hanging on hooks on the wall were several sharp metal rods with ring on one end to attach to the hook. Lucy didn't know what they were, she supposed they were some sort of tool, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. Lucy grabbed one of the spikes in each of her vectors and crept behind a piece of machinery. Saori was just around the corner, about ten meters way. Lucy through the spike at her with her vectors, far factor than human hands could throw it. The spike grazed Saori's side, but did not cause any lasting harm. Lucy released all three spikes, taking dead aim at Saori. When they were about six meters away.... They were chopped into several pieces of metal, which made a loud clanging noise as they hit the ground. Lucy looked around for another projectile, running as fast as possible to escape Saori, who was cutting apart machinery and pipes left and right in her efforts to hit her. It was then that Lucy found exactly what she needed. Lucy ducked to avoid Saori's sight as she entered the security room. Inside, there was a glassed in guncase containing several MP5 submachine guns. Lucy grabbed an MP5 and walked out the door, Saori was several meters away, searching the factory floor. Kaede took aim at her adversary and held down the trigger, firing off a burst of 9mm ammunition. Saori clutched her chest and collapsed to the ground, mortally wounded. Lucy moved in for the kill, ready to finish off her wounded foe when, suddenly, she was back taking cover behind the storage tank, with no recollection of what had happened before then. Lucy heard a hissing sound, like the opening of an airlock in a science fiction movie. Curious, Lucy walked out to see Saori now had a plastic cylinder, some kind of implant sticking out of her back. Saori felt her harness hang up, and realized she had to run. Saori fled towards her only hope of surviving now that she could no longer use magic, the firearms in the security room. But it was not the be. Saori felt an excruciating pain as the lower half of her left leg was severed. Blood sprayed all over the floor as she fell face down on the floor. Lucy raised her vector and slashed across Saori's neck, slicing her head clean off. Saori's head rolled a few feet across the floor, an expression of terror frozen on her face. Suddenly, the plastic implant in Saori's neck, just below where Lucy had cut, ejected itself. Lucy stared in surprise as Saori's body seemed to disintegrate before her eyes. Then the canister in the implant popped over, revealing... something... with green-colored skin, several eyes, and razor sharp teeth. The alien parasite that was implanted inside her in the lab crawled away like a slug, trying to get away from Lucy. Its efforts were futile. Lucy balled her vector into a fist and brought it down on the alien, with such force that its body practically exploded. Lucy then turned around and walked out of the factory. WINNER: Kaede/"Lucy" Expert's Opinion Lucy won this battle in spite of her shorter primary attack range because of the greater versatility of her vector, which could also throw projectiles. The utility of Saori's time manipulation powers was limited by the fact that she would "hang up" after using them, leaving her practically defenseless. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (by Godzillavkk) On the midnight streets of Tokyo, Scorpion watches from a rooftop. Down below, Lucy, walks through a back ally. Scorpion looks down and sees the Diclonius. He teleports down in front of her. Lucy eyes the ninja and raises a pistol. Scorpion gets into a fighting stance. Lucy fires, Scorpion teleports behind and launches his Kunei, knocking the gun out of Lucy's hand. Before Scorpion can throw again, he's scarred in the chest by an unseen force. Scorpion has been hit by a vector. Scorpion throws some fireballs but the vectors swat them away. Scorpion draws his long swords and the two begin blocking and attacking, with Scorpion barely holding on, relying on shadows and sound to detect the vectors. Realizing he can't win like this, Scorpion thrusts his Kunai forward. It hits Lucy. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion pulls her forward, grabs the Diclonius and shouts "To Hell with you!" He then teleports himself and Lucy to the Neatherrealm. The fighters appear on the volcanic plains, with lakes of fire and lava surrounding them. Scorpion draws his Twin Swords, and leaves a cut on Lucy's arm. Lucy hits Scorpion with a vector knocking him back. Using her vectors, Lucy picks up some rocks and throws them at Scorpion, who avoids them with teleportation and ninjitsu. While in the Neatherrealm, Scorpion can sense the vectors better, but they are still causing him problems as they strike hard, draining Scorpions energy. Scorpion teleports behind Lucy and kicks her in the back causing her to stumble forward onto her face. She turns and sees Scorpion approaching her. She extends a finger from her right hand, and lunges forward intending to infect Scorpion with the Diclonius virus. Scorpion grabs her hand and the to struggle for a moment, Lucy trying to Touch Scorpion's forehead, and Scorpion trying to push the hand away. Lucy's vectors grab Scorpion's arm. Suddenly the vectors cut Scorpion's arm off. Scorpion howls in pain and stumbles back, but as Lucy moves in to infect him, using his other arm, Scorpion removes his mask and skin, revealing his flaming skull. He breathes fire at the Diclonius and Lucy shrieks in agony. As being in the neatherrealm's increases Scorpion's strength, Scorpion's severed arm begind healing. Using his free hand with a twin sword, Scorpion severs Lucy's horns, and then proceeds to cut Lucy's head off. As Lucy begins to re-materialize as a tormented Soul of the Neatherrealm, Scorpion raises his sword again, only to watch in surprise as she re-materializes as a little girl. "Drop your sword." announces a strange voice that seems to be coming from an 11 year old. Scorpion turns to see five residents of the Neatherrealm. "Who are you?" demands the Shiri Ryu Ninja. "Her first victims." claims one of them. "I've seen you before, Quan Chi told me about you. You committed a terrible crime against her. I'm surprised no one turned you into a mental institution beforehand. I should cause you harm, but the harm the monster I fought has caused even more harm. Very well, she is yours." Scorpion teleports away. The five tormented souls approach Lucy, laughing sadistically. Lucy looks up, and sees four children with nasty looking scars all over them. Three boys and one girl. "Not you again! I" She turns to the girl. "I thought you were a my friend!" "I was. I wanted nothing to do with this. But they said If I did not show them the dog, they would break my bones. But after what you pulled, I renounce our friendship." "She's right." announces a sadistically sounding fifth voice. Lucy looks up and sees a frightening looking 11 yer old boy with bloody wounds all over him and a smile of sheer sadism. He grabs Lucy by the throat, lifts her up and stares at her in the eye with his own scary as hell looking eyes. "I told you last we meet if you didn't cry we'd hurt the dog instead of you, well now we're going to hurt you, really, REALLY badly... Oxen!" Lucy cries in anguish as Tomoo and his allies laugh with triumph. WINNER: Scorpion Expert's opinion Lucy's vectors were a problem to Scorpion. But Scorpion's skill and hellfire powers was too much for the Diclonius. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kaneki Ken (by Deathblade 100) TBA Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios